Never a Problem
by moutonshot
Summary: When Robin feels insecure. AU.


The apartment was rather empty now. Sanji had left some times ago heading straight to Baratie. Robin sipped her morning coffee, enjoying the calm atmosphere. She flipped through the morning paper currently in her lap though it was tiring really reading all those political problems that seemed to have no end. People complained too much nowadays. She then put her coffee and morning paper on the coffee table before going to their room. She was about to take her laptop when she heard a buzzing sound. That made her pause. Said buzzing sound came from a phone currently laying on the nightstand. Robin didn't remember putting her phone there so it might be Sanji's. And it was. She took the phone and frowned. How strange. Sanji never left his phone in the first place. Now that she thought about it, it's really rare for her to even hold Sanji's phone like this. Not that Sanji mind or anything but he always took it with him to work and Sanji worked all the time.

At first it was hard to deal with Sanji's crazy hours on Baratie but somehow they worked it out. Robin herself was an archeologist. An amazing one to be exact. She made great books explaining all sort of history. Doing research on history was her daily thing before she was married to Sanji. Now that they were settled, Sanji didn't really allow his wife to do a direct history research travelling all over the world. As of now she had people under her doing the outdoor job while she could just sat in her office or apartment waiting for their report.

There was a new message on Sanji's phone. Robin was one polite person that never put her nose in a business she got nothing to do with. Yet this was different. She had the urge to open this new message on Sanji's phone for some reasons. One, the message might be important. Two, well… she was kind of curious. After some internal debate she had in her mind, she decided that opening the message was justifiable. This was your husband's phone after all. And she would later scroll the contacts to find somebody from Baratie, telling them to let Sanji knew he forgot his phone in case he wanted to pick it up.

Opening the message, the sender name was Valentine. Upon reading the message, Robin's eyes widen. The raven-haired woman didn't know who Valentine was but it's clear on her message that she wanted to be back with Sanji. She wanted back their relationship that was once final. Robin couldn't tell how she felt right now. She was positive she wasn't mad but she didn't like this either. This Valentine should have known that Sanji was married! That's low, asking for a relationship to a married guy.

Robin wasn't going to deny it though. Sanji had changed.

After committing himself to her since they were going out, he wasn't Sanji the stupid dork anymore. He didn't flirt. He didn't fool around. All of his gestures to any woman were now totally a politeness, reflecting all his chivalry. Maybe at first it was just his attempt to impress Robin but dating her made him serious about that. Robin was glad but she also understood that the change made women flocked to him more. To begin with Sanji was the gorgeous head chef of Baratie and he had this charm you just simply couldn't resist. Only she didn't know that some women really made move. She could bear them being all flirty around her husband. But making a move was completely a different story. She was then feeling uneasy wondering if there was any other woman who was being bold to his husband. That this was not the first time a woman doing this kind of thing. Her hand seemed to move on its own accord until it found a message by an unknown sender. Sanji didn't name the contact. She opened the message and was overwhelmed by shock. It was from a woman asking for a quickie.

God, Robin just couldn't take it anymore. Insecurity was starting to build in. She was always afraid things like this would happen. Sanji was nine years younger than her. For him to marry in such a young age, 22, was not easy. Both of them knew that. But Sanji always assured her that it was okay, that they just need to let other people judge. Those people knew nothing about them anyway. Who mattered was their close friends and relations who thankfully understand. Then again… All those women… Those who witnessed Sanji's change becoming this entire gentleman he always bragged about… Why couldn't they stop chasing after her husband!

Robin got it then. She was scared. She couldn't stomach the thought of Sanji leaving her. No, no. He was her life now. He was the one who brought back all those lights she always thought she had lost. She just couldn't… The archeologist blinked several times. She was being too emotional. No tears were allowed to fall. Sanji told her to have faith in him just like he had in her. And she did. She certainy did. She closed Sanji's messages and went straight to contacts. Patty sounded familiar to her. She dialed the number and would let Sanji knew that he forgot his phone through them.

"Baby, I'm back." Sanji closed the front door and jogged through the hall. "Not really back actually. How could I forget my phone! Thankyou for telling Patty, dear."

Sanji entered their room to find Robin was relaxing on the bed with a laptop in her lap.

He smiled fondly. "Hey."

Sanji took his phone which Robin had put back on the nightstand. He then moved close to her, kissing her head and ruffling her hair.

"I'm sorry but I have to go now, the Baratie is—" Whatever he wanted to say was cut when Robin looked up to his husband before kissing him on the lips. There was something about the kiss that made Sanji worry but he kissed back as much just to tell her everything was okay. When she pulled away she smiled.

"Robin, what's wrong?" That smile couldn't fool Sanji.

"What are you talking about? Nothing is wrong. You better get going right now." She playfully pushed him away but Sanji wasn't sure enough to leave her. The Baratie could wait. If something was bothering Robin he wouldn't let it slip away that easy. He sat on the bed taking her hand that pushed him and kissed it.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Like I said, nothing is wrong. See? I am fine."

"Your eyes don't tell me so." Sanji rubbed her hand.

Robin stared at their joining hands. Her slightly tanned and Sanji's bright. It made such a good combination and she loved it.

"You may want to take a look on your message." Sanji frowned, removing his hand from her and did as what Robin told him to. The loss of the contact made Robin slightly disappointed.

"What the f—" Sanji hissed before sending Robin an apologetic look for almost delivering such a rude word.

Sanji rubbed his temple. "I'm deleting this."

"Oh, you sure?" Robin's interest perked.

"Yeah. She always fools around even when she was with me. Guess now she has no guy left. Gross."

"I'm sorry, did I just hear that from Mr. Never Talking Bad About Women?"

Sanji groaned."Uh, but I guess sorry for saying gross though. That's kind of cruel of me…"

Robin chuckled. She took Sanji's phone from his hand gently. "Have you read this?"

She showed him the other message she had read back then. Sanji gave a quick glance and nodded. She handed him back the phone and smiled distantly.

"Pardon me for going through all those messages. After reading them I am just kind of… you know…"

Sanji swiftly embraced her wife. "Robin, I love you." She shuddered.

"I'm sorry… I'm really sorry… I beg you to please bear with me…" Sanji said sincerely. "Sorry for not being able to grow older fast so everything is still stupid and immature but I'm trying…"

"I feel guilty sometimes Sanji, it's like you could actually have had a lot of other things if you weren't… tied up to me." Robin screwed her eyes shut painfully.

"No! Robin, no! Seriously I wouldn't want any other things. This is what I want. You are the only one I want. I don't care about those messages. Never even give them a second glance. I don't want any other girl. It's just you." Sanji stroked her back soothingly. Robin could feel her throat tighten.

"Thankyou."

"It's fine."

"S-Sanji." And the raven-haired woman couldn't stop her tears that threatened to escape.

"Yeah?"

"Is it… is it okay for me to say don't leave me?" Robin buried her head in Sanji's chest, listening to his steady breathing. "I'm afraid… I'm way older than you and those girls. I have no place to be competing with them. But I… I just want to be with you." Robin let the tears flow. She could allow herself being all this open to Sanji. She trusted him.

Sanji pulled her away before he took her chin in his hand. He wiped her tears gently.

"I won't leave you for anyone. And you always look amazing to me. If somebody has no place to be competing, then it's them." With that he kissed her slowly, proving all his words through. The moment seemed to last forever before Robin broke the kiss but she let their lips touching each other still.

"You can keep my phone if you want to." Sanji murmured.

"No, I'm okay." Robin handed him his phone.

Sanji sighed. He took the phone and kissed her forehead.

"Guess I'm going back now." He straightened.

Robin nodded. "I can't thank you enough."

"You don't need to." Sanji waved his hand and made his way out of their room.

"Have a good day with work today. I love you."

"Aaah my Robin-chan is so cute!" Sanji did his noodle dance only the head chef could pull out. Robin couldn't help but chuckled.

"I'll see you later." She said.

"Yeah, later." Sanji blew her a kiss before closing the door.

Robin couldn't be more thankful for everything. She was sure this was also what she wanted. And Sanji was the only one she ever wanted. The guy was stressed out most of the times for being younger. He would point out sometimes to her that he was mature enough to be assumed being in the same age as her. Really, both of them were actually on the same boat when it came to the age gap insecurity. So it's not fair if she let that disturbed the faith she had in her husband. All she needed to keep in mind was that; they had each other. No matter what happened, they always had each other to love, to cherish… That was more than enough.

Robin brought back her attention to her laptop and smiled.

* * *

Senpaitachi sorry about the grammar *cries* and the OOCness ho ho I just want to write the cool Sanji with yeah, this kind of Robin *still crying*


End file.
